Noční elfovia
Pre hrateľnú rasu a frakciu, pozri Noční elfovia (hratelní) - prekladá sa... "Starí a samotársky noční elfovia zohrali významnú úlohu vo vytváraní osudu Azerothu naprieč históriou. Pred viac ako 10,000 rokmi, ich hrdinstvá počas Vojny Prastarých pomohli odvrátiť prvú inváziu démonickej Plamennej Légie. Keď sa roztrúsené zvyšky Légie dali dokopy s podlými satyrmi o storočia neskôr, tak noční elfovia opäť povstali aby čelili hrozbe. Nasledujúca Vojna Satyrov (War of the Satyr) si vyžiadala veľkú dań od nočných elfov, ale nakoniec sa im podarilo poraziť sily ktoré spôsobovali zmätok vo svete." :::::::::::::::::::::::''-Intro Blizzardu'' Úvod Noční elfovia sú samotárska a mystická rasa zrodená počas stvorenia sveta. Hoci kmene a klany Trollov ktorých existencia je zhruba rovnaká, Darkspear Trollovia v hre nie sú tak blízko, robí to z nočných elfov druhú najstaršiu (hrateľnú) rasu v hre (najstarší sú Draenei) a prvá ktorá sa objavila na Azerothe. Dedičstvo ktoré vlastnia je už praveké, a vytvorilo z nich veľmi sebestačných a sebavedomých ľudí, ktorí často majú silné prejavy izolacionizmu. Keďže Studňa Večnosti (Well of Eternity) bola umiestnená uprostred ich civilizácie, tak boli prvými a najlepšími nositeľmi mágie, a používali svoje umenie s bezkonkurečnou nádherou a inšipiráciou. Avšak, arogancia ich najvyššej kasty, Highborne, spôsobila bezohľadné zvyšovanie používania mágie Studne, ktorá samozrejme umožnila Plamennej Légii, nájsť cestu na Azeroth. Highborne upadli do otroctva Sargerasa, a apokalyptický stret medzi zostávajúcimi nočnými elfami a votreleckou Légiou vzrástli až do udalosti známej ako Vojna Prastarých. Výsledok zmenil Azeroth navždy, a spôsobil Rozdelenie (Sundering), ktoré roztrhlo pevniny sveta na kusy a zapríčinilo vznik Maelstormu. Aj keď mocní noční elfovia preukázali schopnosť ukončiť útok Légie, a tak ukončiť vojnu a pravdepodobne zachrániť svet, ale v dôsledku toho bola ich civilizácia a aj svet roztrieštený na kúsky, a noční elfovia museli žiť s týmto bremenom a ťažkým paradoxom. Nezostávalo im už nič iné ako ich životy a tak sa stiahli do svojich pôvodných lesov v Ashenvale a izolovali sa od ostatku Azerothu na skoro 10,000 rokov, vzdali sa mágie a plne sa venovali kolobehu sveta, ktorý takmer priviedli k skaze. Od tej doby sa ich život točí okolo blízkeho kontaktu s prírodou, animistickými silami a ictievania ich tajomnej mesačnej bohyne Elune. Noční elfovia sa teraz stavajú ako ľudia ktorí sú vysoko nábožný a pragmatický a posadnutý túžbou nájsť útechu pre seba. Nie je preto prekvapením že sa z nich stali skvelí liečitelia a pomáhajú všetkým druhom stvorení, čiastočne kvôli charakteru a čiastočne preto lebo im to pomáha odčiniť chyby ktoré spravili v minulosti. Prakticky všetky zostávajúci noční elfovia považujú za povinnosť udržiavať bezpečnosť a prirodzenú rovnováhu sveta. Sú spravidla čestní, prísni ale skutočne spravodliví a sucitní ľudia. Dokonca bývavajú odmietavý a nedôverčivý k mladším rasám ktoré je možné nájsť vo svete, pretože sa domnievajú že buď žijú v nevedomosti a tvrdohlavosti (kvôli vojnám a ničeniu prírody), alebo existujú príliš krátko na to aby získali zodpovednosť a múdrosť ktorú elfovia nadobudli kvôli ich ťažkej minulosti. Na druhej strane mnoho mladších národov vníma postoj nočných elfov ako obyčajnú aroganciu a nadradenosť. Noční elfovia majú tendenciu pozerať sa na nich s úctou, alebo dokonca s nedôverou, hlavne kvôli ich temnej a tajomnej prírode, dlhovekosti a starovekosťou spojenou s večnou mladosťou (vyzerajú naveky mlado), potom pre ich súdiace a rezervované vystupovanie. História Na počiatku veku Azerothu, Titáni vytvorili magickú studňu - nočnými elfami nazvanú Studňa Večnosti (Well of Eternity). Časom sa z nej stal zdroj ich sily, múdrosti a nesmrteľnosti. Tento nesmierny zdroj mystickej energie žiaril ako maják naprieč Twinsting Nether, pútajúc pozornosť Sargerasa, Ničiteľa Svetov, až sa rozhodol získať tú silu pre seba. Vojna Prastarých : Hlavný článok: Vojna Prastarých (prekladá sa) Takto začala korupcia elfov. Sargerasovi, ktorý vystupoval ako ctihodný boh, sa podarilo kontaktovať najsilnejšiu z elfov, Azsharu. Sargeras presvedčil Azsharu, a jej najvernejšieho asistenta, Lorda Counselora Xaviusa, aby otvorila portal do Azerothu nech Titán "požehná" celú rasu nočných elfov (s prísľubom že vyhladí všetky "nevhodné" rasy). Kvôli bezočivosti, táto šlachta, Highborne, sa snažili využiť a kontrolovať tento zdroj nepredstaviteľnej moci a nevýslovneho zla; a pre ich pýchu, boli pohltený mágiou ktorú tak dychtivo chceli ovládať. Ako sa portál do smrteľného sveta zväčšoval, tak Sargeras posielal mnoho "vyslancov" aby pomohli s portálom a priniesli slovo ich boha. Títo démoni boli členmi Sargerasovej nesmrteľnej armády, známej ako Plamenná Légia, a ponorili do plameňov nespočet svetov naprieč ničotou. Ako sa portál zväčšoval na veľkosť kedy by temný titán mohol prejsť do Azerothu, tak malá skupinka kaldorei vedená Malfurionom Stormragom, prvým druidom, si uvedomila hrozbu ktorej čelil celý svet od bezmenného diabla a zbláznenej Azshary. Dosiahnutie jeho zdanlivého víťazstva mohlo byť ohrozené práve týmito pár elfmi, tak Sargeras vydal rozkaz Légii začať vojnu proti Azerothu a zničiť nehodných, čo zahŕňalo aj celú kaldoreiskú rasu. Ako vojna zúrila naprieč mladým svetom, mnoho ochrancov sveta vyšli aby podporili mladého Malfuriona Stormraga v uzatváraní portálu do Twisting Nether a zlomyseľnosti ktorá teraz stála pripravená zničiť ich všetkých. Poloboh Cenarius, Starí a mocné dračie letky sa hlavou zrazili s postupujúcou Légiou. Od svojho shan'do Cenariusa sa Malfurion naučil mnoho vecí o sile a kráse prírody a preto bol schopný narušiť takmer kompletný portál a zatvoriť ho pred neporaziteľným Sargerasom. Rozdelenie S toľkou silou v toku, sa Studňa Večnosti zrútila do magickej kataklyzmy, posielajúc nespočetné množstvo do záhuby. Mnoho kaldorei bolo vtiahnutých na dno mora, aby boli skútený a transformovaný na morské hady známe ako hnusné nagy. Katastrofa roztrhla kontinent na štyri časti, a zanechala trvalú búrku známu ako Maelstorm na mieste kde stála studňa. Keďže väčšina Highborne bola mŕtva, tak sa kaldorei odvrátili od arcane dedičstva a začali novú kultúru zameranú na uladenie s prírodou a okolím. Highborne ktorí prežili sa snažili prispôsobiť novej druidskej spoločnosti, ale časom nemohli ignorovať spalujúcu závislosť na mágii ktorou celá ich rasa trpela. Highborne (teraz sami seba nazývali Vysokí elfovia), vedení Dath'Remarom, opustili Kalimdor, a preplávali naprieč morom na druhý novovytvorený kontinent. Tu vytvorili národ Quel'Thalas. Noční elfovia, ako sa teraz nazývali, sa usadili v novej kultúre, žijúc čo najbližšie k zemi a jej obyvateľom ako to len bolo možné. Časom, sa im naskytla šanca pokračovať ako nesmrteľní keď World Tree, Nordrassil bol vypestovaný na Hore Hyjal zo zostávajúcej esencie Studne Večnosti. Po zaistení budúcnosti pre ich ľudí, druidi zadriemali a komunikovali s dračím aspektom Yserou v Smaragdovom sne (Emerald Dream). Druidi boli pripútaní k Snu vďaka Nordrassilu a spali po storočia a boli budení iba keď ich bolo naozaj potreba. Po nespočet rokov, ich civilizácia rozkvitala. Znovuobjavenie a Tretia vojna Tretia vojna viedla k znovuobjaveniu kontinentu Kalimdor a rasu nočných elfov. Orkovia znovu utiekli z Východných kráľovstiev (Eastern Kingdoms), hľadajúc zdroje pre ich armády, začali drevorubačský projekt ktorý noční elfovia brali ako veľký priestupok. Toto viedlo k mnohým potýčkam medzi orkským klanom Warsong a jednotkami elfských Sentinelov. Nakoniec, orkovia a noční elfovia ukončili svoje nepriateľstvo a bojovali bok po boku s ľudmi a trpaslíkmi z Aliancie proti démonickým silám Archimonda, kolosálneho poručíka Plamennej Légie. Dnes Noční elfovia sa teraz snažia znovuvybudovať čo bolo stratené po boji s Archimondom na Hore Hyjal. Zničením Nordrassilu predišli vráteniu Plamennej Légie, a noční elfovia vykonali najväčšiu obetu: o ich nesmrteľnosti. Založili mesto Dranassus na na nepožehnanom novom World Tree Teldrassilu, a snažia sa opäť získať lesné obyvateľstvo zo šialenstva šíriaceho sa démonickou nákazou Tretej Vojny. Počas Malfurionovej neprítomnosti, sú noční elfovia vedení Tyrande Whisperwind (ktorá je obľúbená u väčšiny elfov a nimi nazývaná "žiariacim svetlom našich ľudí") a Arch-druid Fandral Staghelm (je síce menej populárny ale má svojich následovníkov). Aj keď vedia že majú spojencov mimo ich lesov, nikto by nemal sám chodiť po ich krajina. Po všetkých obetách ktoré museli podstúpiť aby ochránili ich krajinu pred zničením alebo otroctvom, nemajú elfovia radi cudzincov. Mnoho z nich našlo šíp v hrudi, skôr ako sa dozvedeli že na nich číha nebezpečenstvo. Momentálne nieje známe kedy sa noční elfovia pridali k Aliancii, ale je možné že udržujú spojenectvo už od Tretej Vojny. Noční elfovia sú zvyčajne súcitni ľudia aj keď môžu byť tajomní a samotársky, a dokonca nedôverčiví k mladším rasám, pretože žijú dlhšie a tak nadobudli väčšiu múdrosť. Stále sú ale všeobecne láskavý a spravodlivý a napriek statočnosti majú dobré srdcia a snažia sa pomôcť prírode a hocikomu v núdzi, tak dlho kým je to bezpečné a múdre. Majú tendenciu byť hrdí na to že pomáhajú spojencom, a veľa z nich je dobrými liečitelmi. Kataklyzma (Cataclysm) Vo World of Warcraft: Cataclysm sú hráči schopní vybrať si mága ako povolanie pre nočného elfa, so schopnosťou používať arcane mágiu. Po rozdelení, noční elfovia zakázali arcane mágiu pod trestom smrti. Avšak, nedávno poprosil zástupca Highborne o audienciu u Tyrande Whisperwind aby im ponúkol aby odložili rozdiely a skombinovali ich zdroje a schopnosti aby bol pripravení na budúce výzvy. Ja tiež pravdepodobné že noční elfovia budú bojovať bok po boku s Worgenmi v Gilnease, na Forsaken fronte. Nie je uvedené akú rolu zohrajú kaldorei vo vojne proti Forsaken. Možno predpokladať že chcú nadviazať úzke vzťahy s Worgenmi, a dokonca ich trénovať ako druidov aby ich pripojili ku Kruhu Cenarionu. Kultúra Kultúra nočných elfov bola silne ovplyvnená starými Keltami. Noční elfovia sú ľudia ktorí zasvätili svoje životy jednotlivcov rovnako ako aj skupín v snahe ochrániť prírodu. Sú zajedno s jemným prílivom a odlivom Kalimdorských lesov, ktoré volajú domovom. Druidi ich národu strávili roky žijúc v duchovnom svete stráženom Zeleným Drakom Yserou the Dreamer známom ako Smaragdový sen (Emerald Dream). Noční elfovia boli kedysi nesmrteľní ale po Tretej Vojne, sa vzdali nesmrteľnosti prírody aby porazili Archimonda a boli nútení zjednotiť svet a bojovať o jeho prežitie. Hoci si noční elfovia ctia a vážia mnohé bytosti, Mesačná kňažka Elune je u nich najctenejšia. Pred koncom Tretej Vojny, spoločnosť nočných elfov bola rozdelená podľa pohlavia (s mnohými rozdielmi, samozrejme), väčšina mužov sa stalo druidmi a väčšina žien zas vysoko zručnými bojovníčkami, kňažkami, lovkyňami alebo ich kombináciami. Ich role viac alebo menej utvárali kultúru Kaldorei po 10,000 rokov. V blízkych rokoch po Tretej Vojne, toto rozdelenie skončilo kvôli jednoduchým obavám, vytláčajúc historické zásasy členstva. Davy horlivých, inteligentných žien si vzalo plášte druidov, takisto ako si muži vydali cestu kňazov alebo bojovníkov a teda boli priradení k sesterstvu Sentinelov. Ženskí druidi nočných elfov sa stali ako tí "druidi" dôležitými časťami Kruhu Cenarion práve po Tretej Vojne - dovtedy nemali dovolené pripojiť sa ku Kruhu Cenarion. Práve teraz, obidve pohlavia praktizujú umenie vojny, liečenia a druidizmu. Ich spoločnosť je naozaj rovnovážna aj napriek tomu sa opiera k matriarchálnosti, so ženami pri moci. Faktom je že to takto bolo už od počiatku. Muž nočných elfov bude samozrejme rešpektovať ženu, a ona bude na oplátku rešpektovať jeho, čo možno vidieť keď sa volajú bratmi a sestrami a veria si navzájom, a naviac všetci Kaldorei sú jedna rodina s pár výnimkami. V takej kultúre spoločného rešpektu a dôvery, nie je prekvapujúce keď vážený nočný elf spraví niečo strašné, tak veľmi zradí dôveru ľudu, trest býva krutý a dôvera sa ťažko napravuje. Viera (RPG) Noční elfovia uctievajú Prastarých, ktorí sú prírodnými božstvami naladenými na les a lov. Mesačná bohyňa Elune a Malorne the Waywatcher sú najprednejšími postavami ich uctievania. Po smrti Cenariusa, ktorú elfovia orkov nikdy neodpustia, ich deti žijú a získavajú silu každým rokom. Noční elfovia ctia deti Cenariusa ako ctili aj jeho, a možno raz tieto deti mŕtveho poloboha podporia nočných elfov v odplate orkom za previnenie z minulosti. Niektorí elfovia ctia tiež drakov. Sekta Drakov živí mnoho stúpencov Kaldorei. Nie je známe koľko Kaldorei momentálne ctí drakov. Jazyky : Hlavný článok: Darnassianský jazyk (prekladá sa) Noční elfovia hovoria primárne Darnassiančinou a Bežným jazykom. Noční elfovia raz pracovali s orkami aby zastavili Plamennú Légiu, a udržujú si znalosť jazyka kvôli taktickým dôvodom. Vláda Sestry Elune držia najviac moci; ako jedna zmála organizácii ktoré prežili Vojnu Prastarých, a jediné si zakladajú na schopnostiach a nie počte línií, a boli najviac zodopovedný za vytvorenie novej vlády po konci Vojny. K ich prvým akciam patrilo reorganizovanie starej, na povolanie zameranej armády na zložku Sentinel používanú dnes, a upraviť chartu aby sa zahrnuli aj verejné služby. Šéf sestier by bol jediným vládcom vlády nočných elfov. Kruh Cenarion, predtým stále pod vedením Cenariusa, sa nezaoberal žiadnými vládnymi záležitosťami, pretože ich počty zahŕňali niekoľko ďalších druhov. Hoci sa Archdruid Stormrage zúčastňoval vládnych príležístostí, drudi aj tak zostávali bokom. Sestry Elune držali po celú dobu pravú moc. Hoci Tyrande je stále nepopierateľným a veľmi milovaným vodcom vlády, tak Sestry nie sú jedinými hŕačmi v hre; sila vlády nočných elfov je zasadená medzi tri skupiny: Sestry Elune, Kruh Cenarion a Sentinelov. Najmä Archdruid Stormrage verí že by bol omnoho schopnejší vládca ako Tyrande, a tichý boj o moc vyvrcholil medzi dvoma vládcami. Len najvyššie zo Sestier a druidi sa stránia boja pretože by to mohlo roztrhať spoločnosť Kaldorei na kusy. Technológie Noční elfovia sa spoliehajú na svoju mágiu a výhod prírodného sveta naokolo aby udržali ich spoločnosť. Ich mágia je druidská a prúdi priamo z prírodného sveta. Oni využívajú mágiu a ich spriaznenie s prírodou aby vytvárali stromy a kamene a robili si priateľov medzi zvieratami. Je to skôr týmito schopnosťami, ako inžinierstvom, parnou energiou alebo umením kovov ktoré prežili. Kým si pestovali relatívne low-tech spoločnosť, v porovnaní s trpaslíkmi alebo gnómami, tak boli schopní vytvoriť nejaké jednoduché mechanické zbrane, ako je Veľký hviezdicový vrhač, mechanická obliehacia zbraň, ktorú vyvinuli počas izolácie od ostatných národov. Hoci noční elfovia majú samozrejme metalurgické zručnosti (hviezdice si nekovali sami), tak je tu len jedná nákova a kováreň v Darnassuse alebo na Teldrassile. Je možné ju nájsť na pravej strane rampy (keď idete od banky) smerom na Bojovnícke Terasy. Sú tu pravdepodobne aj iné kovárne rozmiestnené po prastarom území Kaldorei a dôvod prečo si Kaldorei nevybrali Darnassus/Teldrassil ako hlavnú miesto kovární je úplne jednoduchý: Darnassus je strom, na strome a ten strom je Teldrassil. Drevo a oheň spolu nespolupracujú a aliancia už medzi sebou dlho obchoduje, nezáležiac na tom aké sú ich názory, obchod očividne pokračuje...síce noční elfovia sú bezpochyby najsebestačnejšou rasou zo všetkých rás na Azerothe. Darnassus bol príkladom, toho že noční elfovia sú zruční v budovách a výrobe z kameňa. Tieto zručnosti pochádzajú pravdepodobne z čias pred Vojnou Prastarých, kedy sa kaldorei prikláňali viac k tradícii ako k technológií. Je treba poznamenať že ich život nieje prot technológií ale skôr taký kde nie je technológia cielom. Architektúra Štruktúra stavieb nočných elfov je založená Severanoch. Je ju možno vidieť hocikde v Kalimdore, s prekrásnymi ruinami všade po krajine. Darnassus je perfektný príklad ich jedinečného štýlu. Svätyňa Mesiaca, a mosty ležiaci popri jazere ukazujú elfskú dokonalosť pri obrábaní kameňa. Ich štýl architektúry je mix Byzantských kresťanov a prastarých Grékov a Severských pagôd. Svoje drevené budovy stavali okolo vysokých stromov, ale na miestach kde to nieje možné, sú domy na zemi. Umenie Vojny Radšej čerpajú mágiu z Azerothu ako chaotickú a temnú mágiu. Kameň, koreň, flora a fauna sú všetko cesty ktorými ich mágia prúdi. Druidi sú schopní zmeniť sa na zvieratá, stíšiť svoje kroky koreňmi alebo zatvrdiť svoju kožu ako kôra na strome. Bojovníkov netreba brať na ľahkú váhu. Noční elfovia patria medzi najsmrteľnejších protivníkov aký možno nájsť, kvôli kombinácii ich zručnosti s lukom, šokujúcej obratnosti, a schopnosti zmiznúť v tieňoch noci. Pár používa bežné zbrane ako sú meče, a väčšina mocné hviezdice (trojčepeľové meče) ktoré si samy vytvorili. Bojové pantery, hipogryfy a dokonca chiméry a horský obri boli známi že podporili nočných elfov v boji. Po 10,000 rokov, všetky elfské vojny a "zahraničná politika" boli založené iba kvôli bezpečnosti Ashenvalských lesov a Hory Hyjal pred vonkajším vpádom. Sentinely, ukrytý v korunách stromov Ashenvale, efektívne zapečatili oblasť pred nechcenými návštevami na 10 milénií. Táto metóda zastrašovania bola účinná až do príchodu Plamennej Légie; keď tu boli elfovia nútení prebudiť Druidov a prijmuť pomoc od Aliancie a Hordy. Spoločnosť nočných elfov sa zmenila po boji na hore Hyjal, a Sentinely teraz fungujú úplne iným spôsobom. Ako bola hrozba Plamennej Légie odvrátená, tak elfovia neboli už vo vojne. Aj tak ale, mnoho Sentinelov a druidov začalo loviť a zabíjať Warsong Orkov, ako výsledok ich operácií v Ashenvale a smrti Cenariusa. Vzhľad Noční elfovia majú impozantnú postavu, muži dosahujú výšky až 7 stôp. Muži Kaldorei sú veľmi svalnatí so širokou hruďou a ramenami, čo svedčí o sile ktorá leží v ich mysliach a telách. Ženy nočných elfov majú tú istú silu ležiacu v mysli a tele; sú očarujúco krásne, ohybné a zaoblené, ešte extrémne svalnaté a silné. Táto rasa má vyčnievajúce obočie, dlhé uši a prírodné aspekty znamenajú divokú milosť. Farba pleti je od bielej cez modrú až po purpurovú (čiernu - nehrateľná) alebo dokonca červenú, a farba ich vlasov sa pohybuje od svetlobielej cez lesnú zelenú až po lesklú čiernu. Noční elfovia majú kožu sfarbenú tieňmi fialovej v rozsahu od tmavej po svetlú, a od úplne modrej po svetlú ružovú. Ich vlasy sú modré, zelené, tmavofialové, biele alebo čierne (aj keď čierna nie je dostupná v hre, množstvo E3 plagátov zobrazuje nočných eflov ako čiernovlasých). Pri zbieraní dreva, Grom Hellscream, nevediac of identite nočných elfov, ich označil že vyzerajú ako elfovia ale sú omnoho vyšší a omnoho krutejší. Muži sú veľmi vysokí (6'6" - 7'6") so širokými pleciami a ohybným svalnatým torsom a ženy sú naozaj trochu podobné ale sú nižšie, a omnoho ženskejšie. Sú často opisované ako prekrásne. Muži majú úzky ale svalnatý pás, dlhé svalnaté ruky a obrovské dlane. Ženy sú tiež vysoké (6'2" - 7'2") a majú atletické svalnaté telo. Naproti iným elfom, majú muži nočných elfov často hustú bradu a huňaté obočie. Jantárové oči Medzi nočnými elfami, sú jantárove oči protikladom pre klasickú striebornú, a sú znakom skvelého druidského potenciálu a/alebo predurčenej sily nočného elfa. Medzi povolaním posadnutými n. elfami ktorí žili počas Vojny Prastarých, boli jantárové oči vzácne, a znakom neklamnej sily. Kráľovná Azshara a Illidan Stormrage, obidvaja boli mocnými čarodejmi, mali jantárové oči. Noční elfovia sa stali omnoho rovnocennejší po konci Vojny, zrušením ich posadnutia krvnou líniou a teda sú jantárové oči omnoho bežnejšie ako predtým. Navyše, druidizmus sa rozšíril naprieč celou elfskov spoločnosťou a mnoho nočných elfov získalo jantárové oči po narodení až keď sa začali učiť ich umeniu. Aj keď jantárové oči sú znakom že jednotlivec má od prírody zručnosť v druidskej mágii, tak to neznamená že všetci s jantárovými očami sa stali druidmi, alebo že so striebornými toho neboli schopní. Malfurion Stormrage sa narodil so striebornými očami, a získal jantárové až potom čo sa začal učiť druidizmus. Jeho vlastný brat, sa síce narodil s jantárovými očami ale nemal trpezlivosť na to aby uspel v tomto umení. V hre, majú všetci muži jantárové a ženy strieborné oči. Je to iba čisto grafická záležitosť a nemá to efekt na hratelnosť alebo výber povolania. Tvárové tetovania Symetrické značenia nosené mnohými ženami elfov majú svoj význam. Tetovanie značiek je skôr rituálom. Nie je jasné z čoho rituál pozostáva, alebo či nie je práve to sebatetovanie tým rituálom. Je celkom vzácne pre ženy elfov ktoré majú viac ako 400 rokov (320 rokov je vek maturity) aby nemali tvárové značenie/tetovanie. Tyrande ich v skutočnosti má ale model vo WoW ho nezobrazuje, Tyrande má momentálne tetovanie Medveďa najlepšie ukázané na Warcraft 3 Box Art. Zdá sa že tieto značky prezentujú zvieracie totemy (najbežnejšie Paroháč (Jeleň ako of Malorne), Vrana, Sova (ako of the Talon), Medveď/Mačka (ako of Claw) a ďalší of the Wild, of the Fang, čo značí je spoločnosť nočných elfov je hlboko druidska a duchovná a dokonca už pred druidmi existovalo toto zvieracie a duchovné presvedčenie, a že pohlavie nie je podstatné keď sa to týka uctievania a sú naozaj rovná spoločnosť (pozri na ženské NPC elfov... je extrémne vzácne nájsť jedno, s výnimkou Tyrande a ostatných, ktorí by nemali značenie). Tetovania v hre Tetovania sú dostupné v hre (MoP): *Bez tetovania - Nahá koža ukazuje prírodný tieň okolo žiariacich očí *Žeriav - Štylizované telo žeriava (dve krídla a zadné nohy) sú na tvári bezprostredne veďľa nosných dierok krk žeriava pretína očné jamky so zdvihnutou hlavou a zobákom žeriava siahajúc až do vlasov. *List - Ozdobné javorové tetovanie úplne prekrýva očné jamky - stopka listu končí na mieste s nozdrami a vyšší špic listu začína vo vlasoch. *Pazúry - Trojpazúrovňa značka cez každé oko,najdlhšia je stredná, ktorá končí pri ústach, vnútorná časť z bokov nozdier a vonkajšia časť na lícnych kostiach. *Krídla - ozdobný motýlie krídla začínajú vo vlasoch a pokračujú dole po tvári aby sa ukončili v "dvojitom chvoste", kým hlavná časť krídel končí s nozdrami. *Medveď - Zdá sa že má zobrazovať veľkú slzu medveďa naprieč očnou jamkou, celá jamka je vytotavaná tmavo. S jedným miestom s "otrhaným okrajom" tiahnúc sa od mostíka nosa, a päť postupne dlhých čiar končiacich po celej tvári, so štvrtou čiarou tiahnucou sa najviac dole po tvári až po bradu. Vyššia časť tetovania je trojuholníková pozdĺž obočia a má dve ozdoby od medziočia až po okraj oka. Nakoniec pruhovaná svetlejšia ozdoba, je takmer ozvenou obočia, rozširujúc sa od začiatku obočia po vlasy, ohýbajúc sa a svietiac až po hranicu aby nasledovala líniu vlasov k spánkom. *Had - Pripomína štrbinu hadieho oka, jedna dvojitá mierne zakrivená čiara je na každom oku. *Čepele - Vyzerajú ako dvojité čepele lovca démonov, a tiahnu sa od línie vlasov aby skončili pri ústach, vertikálne naprieč očnou jamkou. Dizajnový prvok čepele lovca demónov, s pridaným malým aspektom blízko pri rukoväti kde sa čepele spájajú sa nachádza na lícnej kosti. *Sova - Jedno z dvoch tetovaní ktoré krížia mostík nosa - pripomínajúc masku lovca démonov, je to viac horizontálne tetovanie pozdĺž očí. Dve zakrivené čiay sa tiahnu po každej strane mostíka nosa, vyplývajúc v dvoch tenkých bodoch s oblúkom nahor nad obočie na čele a dva hranaté body s oblúkom dole pozdĺž línie nosa na líca. Jedna skupina pod oko končí na vonkajšom okraji oka a druhá nad vrchným viečkom sa prerušuje ďalej na spánkoch. *Tieň - Ostatné horizonatélne tetovanie ktoré kríži nos - dve tenké čiary krížia mostík nosa. Vzorka pripomína krídla vážky rozširujúc sa diagonálne nahor zo spodnej čiary na miesto kde sa lícne kosti a nos stretávajú k najvnútornejšiemu rohu oka, cez očnú jamku, s dvoma lalokmi s oblúkom hore na vrchné viečko a vonkajší okraj oka, respektíve na spánok. Dva tenšie laloky sa tiahnú diagonálne dole na líca, s treťou trojuholníkovou ozdoobou na lícnych kostiach od vonkajšieho rohu oka. Vzácne narodenia Niektorí noční elfovia sú narodení trochu odlišní ako ostatní. Príkladom je keď sa muž narodí s Parohmi, čo znamená že je predurčený na pozoruhodné veci. Príkladom toho je Broll Bearmantle.